


What Lives In Room 307's Shower Drain (Perry's Dilemma)

by damianknight



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianknight/pseuds/damianknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry tries to help Laura out with cleaning. Set in the universe of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4373540/chapters/10390830">The Vampire Hunter (But I Can't Help Falling In Love With You)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lives In Room 307's Shower Drain (Perry's Dilemma)

“Hi sweetie, what can I do for you?” Perry deftly slid the steaming apple pie out of the oven.

“Well, it’s about cleaning actually. I was wondering if you could help me with my bathroom?” Laura asked hesitantly.

“Certainly! Let me just set this on the sill. There! Lead the way,” Perry replied, grabbing her emergency bag of cleaning supplies. 

They walked down the hallway and stopped at Laura’s door. Perry watched as Laura timidly turned the doorknob, poking her head inside before letting her in. Carmilla was nowhere to be found, her sheets a rumpled mess. 

“Thanks for coming, Perry. I tried cleaning myself but I just couldn’t do it. And I know you love cleaning and you’re really good at it so I just thought I could come get you. I’m sorry for taking you away from your baking, which by the way, that pie smelled amazing!” she rambled.

“Laura, dear, it’s completely fine. What is it you’re having trouble with?” 

Laura showed her to the bathroom. They entered. A very strong odor assailed Perry’s senses, making her eyes water. Laura looked at her apologetically and pointed at the shower drain. Perry felt the blood drain from her face. 

“L-Laura! That’s not something—we need to call someone! Get LaFontaine! They’d know what to do with—oh my goodness, it’s alive!” 

Shrieking wordlessly, they dashed out of the restroom as a gigantic centipede, made entirely from Carmilla's hair, rose from the drain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =]


End file.
